1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for concurrently fractionating and hydrotreating a full range naphtha stream. More particularly a selected boiling range naphtha stream is subjected to simultaneous hydrodesulfurization and splitting into a light boiling range naphtha and a heavy boiling range naphtha and thereafter polishing the light fraction or the recombined light and heavy fraction in a manner to prevent or reduce recombinant mercaptans.
2. Related Information
The composition of untreated naphtha as it comes from the crude still, or straight run naphtha, is primarily influenced by the crude source. Naphthas from paraffinic crude sources have more saturated straight chain or cyclic compounds. As a general rule most of the “sweet” (low sulfur) crudes and naphthas are paraffinic. The naphthenic crudes contain more unsaturates and cyclic and polycylic compounds. The higher sulfur content crudes tend to be naphthenic. Treatment of the different straight run naphthas may be slightly different depending upon their composition due to crude source.
Petroleum distillate streams contain a variety of organic chemical components. Generally the streams are defined by their boiling ranges which determine the compositions. The processing of the streams also affects the composition. For instance, products from either catalytic cracking or thermal cracking processes contain high concentrations of olefinic materials as well as saturated (alkanes) materials and polyunsaturated materials (diolefins). Additionally, these components may be any of the various isomers of the compounds.
Reformed naphtha or reformate generally requires no further treatment except perhaps distillation or solvent extraction for valuable aromatic product removal. Reformed naphthas have essentially no sulfur contaminants due to the severity of their pretreatment for the process and the process itself.
Cracked naphtha as it comes from the catalytic cracker has a relatively high octane number as a result of the olefinic and aromatic compounds contained therein. In some cases this fraction may contribute as much as half of the gasoline in the refinery pool together with a significant portion of the octane. Such cracked-steam sources such as from FCC, coker, visbreaker (and the like) typically contain around 90% of all of the “destination sulfur” that would have reported to refinery gasoline in the absence of all desulfurization treatment.
Catalytically cracked naphtha gasoline boiling range material currently forms a significant part (˜⅓) of the gasoline product pool in the United States and it provides the largest portion of the sulfur. The sulfur impurities require removal, usually by hydrotreating, in order to comply with product specifications or to ensure compliance with environmental regulations.
The most common method of removal of the sulfur compounds is by hydrodesulfurization (HDS) in which the petroleum distillate is passed over a solid particulate catalyst comprising a hydrogenation metal supported on an alumina base. Additionally copious quantities of hydrogen are included in the feed. The following equations illustrate the reactions in a typical HDS unit:RSH+H2→RH+H2S   (1)RCl+H2→RH+HCl   (2)2RN+4H2→2RH+2NH3   (3)ROOH+2H2→RH+2H2O   (4)
Typical operating conditions for naphtha HDS reactions are:
Temperature, ° F.450-650Pressure, psig250-750H2 recycle rate, SCF/bbl700-2000Fresh H2 makeup, SCF/bbl150-500After the hydrotreating is complete, the product may be fractionated or simply flashed to release the hydrogen sulfide and collect the now desulfurized naphtha.
In addition to supplying high octane blending components the cracked naphthas are often used as sources of olefins in other processes such as etherifications. The conditions of hydrotreating of the naphtha fraction to remove sulfur will also saturate some of the olefinic compounds in the fraction, thereby reducing the octane and causing a loss of source olefins.
Various proposals have been made for removing sulfur while retaining the more desirable olefins. Since the olefins in the cracked naphtha are mainly in the low boiling fraction of these naphthas and the sulfur containing impurities tend to be concentrated in the high boiling fraction the most common solution has been prefractionation prior to hydrotreating. The prefractionation produces a light boiling range naphtha which boils in the range of C5 to about 250° F. and a heavy boiling range naphtha which boils in the range of from about 250-475° F.
The predominant light or lower boiling sulfur compounds are mercaptans (RSH)while the heavier or higher boiling compounds are thiophenes and other heterocyclic compounds. The separation by fractionation alone will not remove the mercaptans. However, in the past the mercaptans have been removed by oxidative processes involving caustic washing. A combination oxidative removal of the mercaptans followed by fractionation and hydrotreating of the heavier fraction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,742. In the oxidative removal of the mercaptans the mercaptans are converted to the corresponding disulfides.
In addition to treating the lighter portion of the naphtha to remove the mercaptans, it has been traditional to use the light portion as feed to a catalytic reforming unit to increase the octane number if necessary. Also the lighter fraction may be subjected to further separation to remove the valuable C5 olefins (amylenes) which are useful in preparing ethers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,378 discloses a naphtha splitter as a distillation column reactor to treat a portion or all of the naphtha to remove the organic sulfur compounds contained therein. The catalyst is placed in the distillation column reactor such that the selected portion of the naphtha is contacted with the catalyst and treated. The catalyst may be placed in the rectification section to treat the lighter boiling range components only, in the stripping section to treat the heavier boiling range components only, or throughout the column to widely treat the naphtha. In addition the distillation column reactor may be combined with standard single pass fixed bed reactors or another distillation column reactor to fine tune the treatment.
In hydrodesulfurizations it is known that H2S can recombine to form mercaptans thus increasing the amount of sulfur in the product. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,658 a full boiling range naphtha stream is subjected to simultaneous hydrodesulfurization and splitting into a light boiling range naphtha and a heavy boiling range naphtha followed by a further hydrodesulfurization by contacting the light boiling range naphtha with hydrogen in countercurrent flow in a fixed bed of hydrodesulfurization catalyst to remove recombinant mercaptans which are formed by the reverse reaction of H2S with olefins in the naphtha during the initial hydrodesulfurization. In particular the entire recovered portion of the light naphtha from a reaction distillation column hydrodesulfurization is further contacted with hydrogen in countercurrent flow in a fixed bed of hydrodesulfurization catalyst.
However, it has been found that the lighter portion of the recovered light naphtha is virtually free of mercaptans and it is not necessary to further treat this fraction. It has been discovered that by fractionating the recovered light portion to remove a specific lighter portion of the light boiling range naphtha which is substantially free of mercaptans, the load on the countercurrent catalyst bed is reduced, therefore allowing a smaller catalyst bed, while still providing hydrodesulfurization treatment for that portion of the light boiling naphtha with the recombinant mercaptans.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the sulfur may be removed from the light and/or heavy naphtha portions of the stream without any substantial loss of olefins. Thus, reduced levels of sulfur may be obtained in the selected fraction and/or the entire stream with reduced costs.